


Hopped off the plane

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [59]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie help Heidi move in!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Hopped off the plane

**Author's Note:**

> By the power invested in me, by me, I hereby gift myself absolute fluff with no plot.

“Yo,” Brooke turned his head, looking over at his boyfriend who had just called for him. “You think Heidi want this one,” Vanjie held up a green set of duvet covers, “or this one?” followed by a purple set. 

“I think,” Brooke took a sip of his hot coffee, leaning on the handle of their shopping cart, “that we should get the things Heidi actually asked for.”

“Please,” Vanjie rolled his eyes. “You boring.” Vanjie looked back and forth, putting his lip between his teeth as he was clearly trying to make a decision. Brooke chuckled, not rising to the bait to turn this into a fight or a squabble, even though a trip to Target wasn’t exactly how he had imagined spending his Tuesday morning.

“I’ma get her both.”

When Heidi had announced that she was moving to L.A, Vanjie had lost his shit, beyond excited that his friend was moving from North Carolina to California.

It was rare for Vanjie to take such an intense and instant liking to another queen as he had with Heidi, Vanjie strangely shy and reserved about who he actually let close when it came to their sisters, but Heidi had somehow wiggled her way right into Vanjie’s heart from the moment they had met. 

The camaraderie and friendship was why Brooke hadn’t found it all that odd when he had overheard Vanjie and Heidi talking on the phone, and why he hadn’t thought twice about saying yes when Vanjie had asked if they could help Heidi get settled in.

“You think Heidi gonna want a toaster?” Brooke got pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Vanjie’s voice, his boyfriend standing in front of him with a big box in his hands.

“I don’t think-”

“Uh!” Vanjie looked up. “This ones doing waffles too!”

Heidi had sent them a list of things she’d need for her new apartment, shipping cutlery and bath towels across states a very unnecessary expense when there was an entire drag closet to consider.

“I’ma get it for her.” Vanjie grinned, dumping it into the cart that was slowly getting filled to the brim. “She could be a waffle kinda gal.” 

Brooke didn’t have the heart to tell Vanjie that Heidi was probably not even a toaster kinda gal, the list on his phone barely a page long.

“Come on,” Vanjie waved, and Brooke smiled, pushing the cart to follow him.

“How come you’re never this enthusiastic about our kitchen?” 

It was typically Vanjie to be this weirdly generous, Brooke already knowing that Vanjie wasn’t going to ask Heidi to pay for any of this. 

When they had first moved in together, Brooke had been faced with how completely different they were in handling money. All of their bills were paid on time, Vanjie always putting down his fair share, but while he was a saver, Vanjie was very much a spender. 

“Ain’t my fault,” Vanjie grabbed the side of their cart, “that you don’t don’t use the pasta maker I got you hot stuff.”

“Ah.” Brooke felt his ears go pink. “Right.”

///

Heidi was whistling to himself through his gap as he was unpacking his wigs. The movers had arrived early that morning, quickly unloading his bed, his TV and couch and his drag into the small one bedroom apartment he had found within distance of Mickeys. 

Heidi had known ever since he got confirmed for Drag Race that he would end up moving to L.A, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t nearly had a heart attack when he had seen what L.A prices actually were. Heidi knew a lot of his sisters did everything they could to hide their drag, but Heidi had never really cared if trade knew or was into the fact that he did drag, least of all when an extra bedroom would cost him an arm and a leg. 

Heidi was just getting ready to open another box, his phone playing one of his club mixes, when he heard the doorbell.

“Coming!”

Heidi yelled out, unsure if however was on the other side could actually hear him, a gigantic grin on his face as he got up to open the door. He had been receiving welcome gifts all day long, WOW even sending him a big chocolate cake with his face on it, and it felt exactly like his best starlet fantasies.

“Surprise!” Vanjie threw his arms out, his entire face split into a brilliant smile. He was wearing a neon green shirt and short denim shorts, a backpack over his shoulder that Heidi just knew had to be expensive, Vanjie looking amazing with his gold chains and earrings.

“Hi gurl!” Heidi laughed, pulling Vanjie in for a hug. It was still strange that he lived in a world where Vanjie was his friend, that he was someone that showed up to apartment to help him move, that Vanjie seemed genuinely excited to see him every single time they hung out together.

“Come on in,” Heidi released Vanjie, only realising that he of course had company when he heard another voice.

“Hello.” Brooke smiled, and Heidi felt his heart skip a beat. Where Vanjie was sometimes intimidating, he was so appreciative of Heidi, constantly telling him how much he liked him, it was a different story with Brooke, who could sometimes look downright terrifying. 

“I was going to bring you a bottle of wine, but Vanj insists you’re more of a vodka girl.” 

“We know our own when we see ‘em boo boo!” Vanjie grinned as Brooke handed Heidi a very expensive looking bottle of vodka. 

“Thanks,” Heidi still couldn’t believe that the winner of season 11 and one of the biggest seasations that had ever been on the Drag Race screen had shown up to help him get settled in, “this is too much-”

“You got a parking permit or something hidden somewhere?” Vanjie put his backpack on the floor, “cause otherwise we gotta hurry the fuck up with the car.”

“Oh, shit, right! I do!” Heidi spun around, making a beeline towards the kitchen where he was pretty sure he had shoved it in a drawer, his landlord giving it to him. “Got it!”

“Good,” Brooke smiled, taking his blue jacket off to put it on the hook by the door, “because someone went a little overboard with your list.” 

///

“Heidi!” Vanjie yelled over his shoulder the moment the drill stopped, his lip between his teeth as he was looking into Heidi’s kitchen cabinet. “What shelf you want your dishes on?!”

Vanjie hadn’t realised exactly how much he had gotten at Target until they had to unload the car, Brooke’s face decorated with the most annoying ass grin the entire time, Heidi’s jaw on the floor.

“Any shelfs fine!”

“Bitch you serious?!” Vanjie snorted, wiping his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt. L.A wasn’t that much hotter than it usually was, but he had forgotten how hard it actually was to move, a brief moment of smugness washing over him at the fact that he had Brooke never had to move ever again. 

“It’s just dishes!”

“You outta your mind!” Vanjie smiled as he could hear twin laughs coming from the bedroom, the sound of drilling picking up again, Heidi and Brooke really getting along. 

It had quickly become clear that it made the most sense to divide and conquer, Brooke and Heidi dealing with the bedroom/drag room, while Vanjie had taken the task of unpacking the kitchen.

Vanjie grabbed his knife, quickly opening up the dinnerware set he had gotten for Heidi, the blue ceramic for some reason really reminding him of his friend.

It was his luck that Heidi hadn’t been upset that he had shopped a bit more than first planned, but that was one of the reasons Vanjie just knew they’d work out, knew that they were destined to be ride or dies.

Vanjie popped the glasses into the cabinet, quickly sorting them into drinking, wine, whiskey and shots. In another life, one where he wasn’t a drag queen, a dancer or even a stylist, Vanjie liked to think that he would have done a good job as an interior designer. 

He liked how his and Brooke’s apartment was, loved how it was theirs and how lived in it already felt, but he still bought the magazines he had started to read while they were apartment hunting, looking at all the different houses and stylings really interesting. 

It also didn’t hurt that he could curl up with his magazines on the other side of the couch when Brooke was reading, their legs intertwined underneath the blankets, a cat more often than not in his lap.

///

_ “Hi everybody.” Brooke smiles. He’s sitting on a red fabric couch, Heidi next to him in a patterned purple gold embroidered african caftan. _

_ “Hi guys!” Heidi grins, waving his hand. _

_ “We just finished moving Heidi into her new apartment, so now-” Brooke reaches behind the camera, picking up a plate. “We’re having cake. If you don’t follow Heidi yet, go do it, she’s-” _

_ “Heidi!” A voice comes from behind the camera that’s distinctly Vanjie’s. “You should show the toes on live!” _

_ “Uh!” Heidi gasps, putting a hand on his chest. “No uh! Never! You take your shoes off once-” _

_ “Bitch-” Vanjie’s head pops onto the screen. “All I’ma say is that I thought my man had the nasties toes in the whole ass franchise-” _

_ “Papi,” Brooke laughs and Vanjie grins to the camera before he disappears again.  _

_ “The level of disrespect.” Heidi rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, a matching blue plate in his hand. _

_ “Vanj is still doing detailing,” Brooke smiles, taking a bite of his cake. “The good news is, that we don’t have to run to the store if we need sandpaper. We can just use Heidi’s feet.” _

_ “Ah!” Heidi gasps, his jaw dropping. “The absolute level of disrespect!” _

_ Brooke laughs, and Vanjie can be heard laughing from outside the screen.  _

_ “If you’d been this funny during your snatch game Miss Brooke Lynn-” _

_ “I’d have won the season twice?” Brooke smirks, and Heidi rolls her eyes. _

_ “You too much.” Heidi smiles, taking a bite of her cake.  _

_ “You guys want vodka?” Vanjie calls. _

_ “With chocolate cake?” Brooke raises a brow. “I told you we should have gotten the wine Papi.” _

_ “We getting both next time then!” _

_ “I think I got some mixing stuff in the fridge!” _

_ “That’ll go well.” Brooke smiles. “José is actually surprisingly good at making drinks.” _

_ “Correct!” Vanjie calls, both Heidi and Brooke looking up. “I ain’t good, you just terrible." _

_ “HA!” Heidi laughs so hard he snorts, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. _


End file.
